


Paternity & Family

by Tommy_Kill



Series: Zeith's family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Lotor (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Honerva and Keith are brothers, Honerva never became Haggar, M/M, Mpreg, No Voltron Lions, sorry i was lazy so i didn't translate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Kill/pseuds/Tommy_Kill
Summary: Paternidade, um palavra que no momento está valendo noites sem sono e documentos comerciais rabiscados com giz colorido, Zarkon sequer quer saber como Lotor conseguiu riscar colorido até seus arquivos digitais.No entanto o fato é, o temível imperador galra líder de metade do universo, destruidor de diversos planetas rebeldes, o mais poderoso ditador que já existiu desde a criação de corpos estelares, o incrível e magnífico Zarkon, acredita que paternidade deve ser a maior armadilha criada pelos seres vivos.E ele teme saber quais artimanhas de guerra Keith precisou realizar para criar Lotor. Mal se é possível imaginar o quão Zarkon queria deixar isso para os servos lidarem, porém quando seu consorte imperador é um alteano baixinho que eliminou a concorrência de pretendentes usando apenas uma agulha de costura você aprende que recusar um pedido dele é mais difícil que encarar a morte.
Relationships: Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: Zeith's family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Paternity & Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English readers, but I was so lazy to do something about the translation. So I'm posting this with my first language.
> 
> Hope you all like the second part of Zeith's Family and sorry again.

_Eu não aguento mais Zarkon, eu estou grávido de seis meses de gêmeos e tenho que lidar com deveres de consorte imperador, sem contar a criação de Lotor que exige muito tempo por ser o príncipe herdeiro, meus pés e costas doem o dia inteiro, só tenho dor de cabeça toda reunião e mal presto atenção por conta disso, eu quase assinei um anistia para os Gronkklis sem querer pelo amor dos deuses!! **C-A-N-S-E-I** , estou tirando férias e isso é inegociável! Não estou pedindo permissão ou compreensão, estou saindo por tempo indeterminado até que eu tenha paciência para o império, minha mãe me substituirá nos assuntos exclusivos do consorte imperador e os resto é com você._

_Estou trazendo Honerva comigo já que ela está monitorando minha gravidez e dê graças aos céus se eu voltar antes do parto. Como ousas deixar seu consorte imperador se estressar a esse ponto Zarkon? Eu só não te larguei no primeiro buraco negro que encontrei pois não quero que meus filhos cresçam seu o pai!_

_Aliás, não estou levando Lotor, me dói me separar do meu pequeno mirtilo doce, porém Honerva está certa quando diz que você mal presta atenção no próprio filho além do mínimo necessário, em todos esses anos você nunca trocou a fralda dele, ou lhe deu banho, ou o alimentou, ele é seu filho Zarkon, por acaso desejas que teu filho cresça sem nenhuma consideração por você? Eu não quero saber de desculpas, a partir de hoje você vai cuidar de Lotor, isso quer dizer dar banho, ajudar a se vestir, arrumar o cabelo, levar para os lugares, sempre perguntar sobre as aulas deles quando o buscar dos tutores, a cada 3 horas o leve no banheiro para ter certeza que ele não vai se esquecer e sujar as calças, às 15 horas da tarde é hora de brincar e você DEVE brincar com ele nem que seja por um minuto, assim como às 19 horas, tem que o ajudar a comer, antes dele dormir perguntar como foi o dia e ouvir tudinho sem questionar, o elogie pelas coisas boas que fez e repreenda pelas más ações sem castigo físico, tenha certeza que de dar banho nele e escovar as paradinhas antes de o colocar na cama, conte uma história de ninar até ele dormir._

_E faça tudo isso **SEM** ajuda além de conselhos. Eu já deixei uma ordem para os servos sequer interferirem na criação de Lotor além do mínimo necessário como te dizer como fazer corretamente algo e onde ele faz as aulas de tutoria._

**_E acredite._ **

**_Eu saberei se você deixa para mais alguém cuidar de Lotor._ **

_Não me desafie Zarkon, você precisa se aproximar do filho, ele nem sequer te chama mais de pai! Isso não pode continuar, a partir de agora irá criar seu filho como eu fiz todos esses 4 anos!_

_Espero voltar com vocês dois sendo pai e filho como deveriam ser desde o início. Não me decepcione Zarkon, é do nosso filho que estamos falando aqui. Por favor, o ame com além de palavras, ele precisa de sua presença pra saber que é amado, Lotor é só uma criança e não entende porque o pai nunca brincou com ele ao menos por uma vez._

_Te amo e espero voltar logo,_

_Com amor,_

_Sua alma gêmea._  
  
.

Essa era a carta, a escrita elegante e bonita de Keith se perdendo em bagunça e rabiscos quando parecia ficar exaltado, quase parecia duas pessoas diferentes escrevendo a mesma carta, porém Zarkon poderia dizer de olhos fechados que esse era apenas sua alma gêmea sendo histérico com todos os hormônios da gravidez, ele quase temeu por Haggar ser quem está acompanhando Keith de todas as pessoas, no entanto tendo o conteúdo da carta em mente Zarkon sabe que o único a quem ele deve pena é a si mesmo.

Keith estava bravo.

Muito bravo mesmo.

Zarkon só tem a agradecer por seu consorte imperador ter escolhido sair de férias ao invés de lhe gritar toda sua raiva, deuses sabem como ele esteve perto de perder a cabeça — literalmente — na última vez que Keith se estressou a esse ponto, coincidentemente foi no período de gravidez de Lotor.

“Senhor, onde tá o papai?” Lotor diz puxando a ponta de seu casaco para lhe chamar a atenção para longe da carta.

E doeu.

Pois de fato Lotor sequer lhe tinha como pai aos olhos, onde foi que ele começou a errar para o próprio filho não lhe considerar mais com um pai? Ou talvez até considere, porém a distância entre os dois está grande demais para a pequena criança de 4 anos tentar encurtar.

Agora que ele para pra pensar, Zarkon alguma vez já brincou com o filho? Ele não lembra de ter tido uma vez que esteve com Lotor em que keith já não estivesse dando o cuidado e atenção necessária para a criança. Zarkon suspira percebendo pela primeira vez em anos seu erro.

“Seu papai teve que sair em uma viagem com sua tia Honerva” Zarkon tenta explicar pra criança que ele sabia ser bastante apegado ao Keith, mas quando vê os olhinhos parecerem úmidos Zarkon carrega a criança nos braços.

“Papai foi embora? Por que?" Lotor pergunta tentando manter as lágrimas como um menino grande faria, ele não quer parecer um bebê chorão só porque seu papai Keith não estava ali.

"Ele não foi embora, ele voltará, apenas…" Zarkon tenta pensar em uma desculpa que pudesse acalmar o garotinho, por sorte ele já sabe o que pode funcionar. " Seu papai decidiu fazer seu retiro pro templo dos Deuses mais cedo, apenas isso, assim que Keith terminar de orar aos Deuses e Santos por proteção aos seus irmãozinhos ele irá voltar" Zarkon diz e ele queria enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos de seu filho, porém ele se sentia deslocado.

Ele nunca fez isso antes, é mais fácil elogiar e falar com Lotor a distância, mas quando se trata de contato físico é difícil saber o que fazer, nos primeiros meses de vida do Lotor o Zarkon morria de medo de segurar o filho e o deixar cair, ou pior esmagar o bebê pequeno demais em suas mãos grandes e fortes. Zarkon teve pesadelos deixando Lotor cair de seu colo diversas vezes, no fim Keith foi o único dos dois a tocar no Lotor até que o bebê tivesse dois anos. Lembrando disso tudo faz Zarkon perceber que ele foi muuuito negligente com o filho, agora ele entende quando Keith dizia para ele passar mais tempo com Lotor.

"Entendo, mas o senhor não deveria ir também?" Lotor pergunta convencido que Keith não foi simplesmente embora, porém ainda com dúvida, sua titia Honerva disse uma vez que os casais iam juntos fazer as preces aos Deuses e Santos para proteção dos filhos que nasceriam, então porque Zarkon ainda está aqui?

"E se eu, fosse quem cuidaria de você?" Zarkon justifica e Lotor tinha na ponta da língua uma lista inteira de 10 pessoas diferentes que podiam cuidar dele caso Keith estivesse fora, porém ele estava mais surpreso que Zarkon ficou para cuidar dele, o imperador sequer estava em sua lista de cuidadores.

"O senhor vai me cuidar?" Lotor pergunta em choque, ele estava sonhando? Parecia um dos de seus sonhos em que Zarkon brincava com ele e o abraçava o dia inteirinho.

"Sim" Zarkon monossílabo ao observar a surpresa do filho se transformar em felicidade genuína, céus, ele negligenciou tanto o filho pra algo assim parecer surpreendente? Ele não pode deixar isso permanecer, Zarkon tem que concerta seu erro com Lotor

"Isso vai ser tão legal!" Lotor diz rindo maravilhado em seu tom fofo infantil e não hesita em abraçar Zarkon. "Obrigado senhor imperador!" Lotor agradece extremamente feliz e Zarkon prefere deixar o garoto imaginar que ele decidiu ficar com o filho ao invés de ser ameaçado por Keith a ficar, porém algo que Zarkon se recusa a deixar permanecer é esse 'senhor imperador', Lotor é seu filho e não um estranho para lhe chamar assim.

"Não me chame assim, eu sou seu pai e nada mais" Zarkon diz separando o abraço para ter certeza que Lotor lhe olha nos olhos enquanto ouve isso, ele quer ter a certeza que o filho entenda que está tudo bem.

"Pai…" Lotor diz lentamente como se estivesse testando como a palavra saia.

"Isso mesmo, pai" Zarkon incentiva e Lotor abre um sorriso enorme e se solta do colo do pai.

"Pai! Pai! Pai!" Lotor começa a dizer correndo pela sala e Zarkon pode fazer nada além de sorrir ao ver a alegria do filho com algo tão simples.

No entanto no minuto seguinte Lotor estava fora da sala de lazer, correndo por todo o castelo gritando 'pai' como se não houvesse manhã.

Zarkon passou 30 minutos para achar Lotor ao lado da fonte no jardim, contando para os servos que que ele ia brincar e conversar com o pai muito.

  


**_Paternidade e Família_ **

  
  


"Vamos tomar café?" Era o terceiro dia cuidando de Lotor e Zarkon finalmente acertou como fazer os laços do manto do filho, porém o cabelo ainda era uma dificuldade, optando só por amarrar em um rabo de cavalo.

"Hoje eu tomo café com os aprendizes no esquadrão militar" Lotor diz e Zarkon paralisa com a nova informação.

"Por que?" Zarkon pergunta tentando entender porque Lotor estaria com outros aprendizes tão cedo.

Crianças galras tendem a se tornarem aprendizes aos 6 anos após o jardim de infância, geralmente começam o primeiro anos de aprendizes fazendo várias atividades diferentes para descobrirem seus talentos, então aos 7 anos começam oficialmente aprendizagem no ramo escolhido. Mas Lotor só tem 4 anos.

"E-Eu estava brincando no comando central alguns meses atrás, papai estava discutindo com alguns engenheiros um projeto que estava dando falha" Lotor parecia estar envergonhado e lhe olhava com expectativa, como se esperasse alguma reação boa do que está contando. "Eu e Zethrid estávamos brincando enquanto nosso país se ocupavam, até que eu vi o esquema de montagem do robô, eu quis desenhar algumas coisas que achava que seria legal ter, e risquei o que eu não gostava. Papai me repreendeu pois era um projeto importante, mas o pai da Zethrid começou a me agradecer" Lotor dá uma pausa as bochechas ficando vermelhas e um sorrisinho animado enquanto falava. "Eu fiz certo! Eu consertei o problema deles com o transfusor de quintessência filtrada e o motor com plutônio ZH, o robô para expedições aquáticas ficou pronto no dia seguinte!" Lotor diz animado não tirando os olhos do pai, ele estava esperando um elogio, qualquer coisa que pudesse mostrar que Zarkon estava feliz com ele sendo muito inteligente.

"Isso é incrível filho, eu… eu estou orgulhoso garoto. Você fez bem" Zarkon diz orgulhoso do filho e ao ver o quão radiante Lotor ficou com o elogio ele se sente mal por nunca ter sabido disso antes.

"Papai deixou eu fazer parte do grupo de aprendizes apenas nos finais de semana para eu poder fazer o jardim de infância. Pai eu fiz uma equação quântica semana passada, foi tão legal!..." Lotor continuou tagarela do todo o caminho até o esquadrão militar onde o instrutor de tecnologia geral estava cercado de outras crianças acima de 7 anos incluindo Zethrid.

Zarkon deixa Lotor com o grupo com um beijo na testa e a promessa que estaria de volta quando terminasse as aulas dele. Em alguns minutos Zarkon estava no seu escritório pessoal procurando qualquer coisa que indicasse a viagem ao comando central que Keith foi com Lotor.

Levou 2 horas de busca, mas ele achou uma chamada daquele dia de Keith na caixa de mensagens que ele ouviu mas não lembrava do conteúdo.

" _Zarkon! Eu estou tentando te ligar faz horas! Você não sabe o que aconteceu, lembra do projeto de exploração marínha em planetas aquáticos que descobrimos mês passado? Lembra que tínhamos o problema dos robôs não operando sob a água? Lotor resolveu isso! Nosso pequeno menino conseguiu resolver uma equação que nem nosso engenheiro mais qualificado pode! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que quando Lotor lia aqueles livros avançados de física e engenharia, ele na verdade estava entendendo tudo. Santa Dorothy é mesmo uma madroeira incrível, Lotor é um pequeno gênio! Temos que comemorar isso quando voltarmos pro castelo! Não ouse marcar nada pro dia 22, estamos comemorando em família_ " Essa foi a mensagem deixada por Keith.

No entanto quando ele chegou no castelo com o filho no dia 22, Zarkon já tinha saído para um encontro de aliança com um povo do outro lado da galáxia.

Zarkon ao perceber que ignorou descaradamente uma conquista enorme de seu filho herdeiro foi como um tapa na cara. E sozinho no seu escritório enquanto tentava não chorar por ter sido um pai tão ruim por todo esse tempo, ele prometeu. Ele vai fazer de tudo para recompensar esses 4 anos de negligência.

  
  


_**Paternidade e Família** _

  
  


Paternidade, um palavra que no momento está valendo noites sem sono e documentos comerciais rabiscados com giz colorido, Zarkon sequer quer saber como Lotor conseguiu riscar colorido até seus arquivos digitais.

No entanto o fato é, o temível imperador galra líder de metade do universo, destruidor de diversos planetas rebeldes, o mais poderoso ditador que já existiu desde a criação de corpos estelares, o incrível e magnífico Zarkon, acredita que paternidade deve ser a maior armadilha criada pelos seres vivos.

E ele teme saber quais artimanhas de guerra Keith precisou realizar para criar Lotor. Mal se é possível imaginar o quão Zarkon queria deixar isso para os servos lidarem, porém quando seu consorte imperador é um alteano baixinho que eliminou a concorrência de pretendentes usando apenas uma agulha de costura você aprende que recusar um pedido dele é mais difícil que encarar a morte.

Mas não, Zarkon não deve pensar em deixar para outros lidarem com um dever que é dele. Ele prometeu ser o pai que Lotor merece e será custe o que custar.

Zarkon só queria que isso não custasse seus papéis e arquivos com conteúdos de alta importância para o Império.

"Pai!" Lotor chama Zarkon que o estava cobrindo com o cobertor para ir dormir.

"Sim?" Responde mostrando que tem toda sua atenção no filho e evita demonstrar seu cansaço ao saber que vai madrugar recuperando os arquivos que foram danificados.

"Esse tá sendo um dos melhores dias da minha vida inteirinha… obrigado por ser meu pai, eu te amo muito, muito mesmo pai" Lotor diz encarando as mãozinhas, parecia envergonhado e Zarkon sentiu o coração derreter com as palavras de seu amado filho.

"Eu também te amo muito filho. Muito mesmo" Zarkon diz sentindo que podia chorar de alegria e emoção, Lotor sorri de volta feliz, mas logo bocejar de sono e no segundo seguinte está dormindo, pela primeira vez Lotor sente que não precisa de histórias de contos de fadas e amor verdadeiro pra dormir tranquilo, seu pai disse que o ama e isso já basta.

No escritório Zarkon pára pra observar um desenho que Lotor pareceu ter escondido em sua gaveta e finalmente quebra em lágrimas ao ver o desenho, todo colorido ilustrando Zarkon e Lotor no que parecia ser o jardim e no topo da folha escrito com giz azul um 'Eu e o meu super pai'.

No dia seguinte o desenho estava emoldurado emcima da mesa de trabalho de Zarkon virado pra ele, um lembrete da recompensa maravilhosa que recebeu de se pai.

Ser amado por seu filho.

Como ele foi cego todos esses anos sem isso?

Ele não entende, mas de agora a adiante, Zarkon só tem boas lembranças para construir com o filho.

  
  


**_Paternidade e Família_ **

  
  


"Pai olha! Olha! Olha!" O pequeno Lotor aparece no quarto do pai radiante, ele pula na cama chamando o pai até que Zarkon decidisse acordar, mas o imperador abre os olhos achando que deve estar sonhando pois Lotor estava empunhando um braço decepado de algum sentinela robô, seu rostinho com um corte na bochecha e suas roupas destruídas com buracos de queimadura e cortes. Ele lutou contra um sentinela?? 

Deuses, Zarkon jura que não sabe o que fazer para impedir Lotor de se envolver em bagunça. Já é a décima terceira vez que Lotor atacou algum sentinela para desmontar porque acho que seria divertido alterar alguma configuração do robô. Essas férias do colégio de aprendiz está deixando Lotor ansioso pra fazer cada vez mais coisas.

"Seu papai nunca pode saber disso" Zarkon diz sabendo que Keith iria lhe torturar se descobrisse que o filho mais velho esteve em algum risco mesmo que mínimo.

"O que não posso saber?" Uma voz surge da porta do quarto, Zarkon e Lotor no mesmo momento estão olhando pra porta ao reconhecerem a voz.

"Amor!/Papai!" Zarkon e Lotor dizem ao mesmo tempo e correm até o gestante que ri surpreso quando Zarkon carrega Lotor para os dois lhe abraçarem.

"Estou de volta meus amores" Keith diz retribuindo o abraço caloroso.

"Papai voltou. Isso significa que agora vamos poder brincar todos juntos?" Lotor pergunta se separando do abraço e olhando os dois pais com expectativa, ele realmente temia que com a volta do Keith, Zarkon voltasse a lhe ignorar como antes.

"Claro que sim, tínhamos um plano de preparar o um piquenique enorme pro papai quando voltasse, não tínhamos?" Zarkon confirma dando um beijo no filho.

"Yiaaaahhh, piquenique com o pai e o papai" Lotor comemora e se solta do colo de Zarkon, saindo correndo do quarto." Vou avisar o pessoal da cozinha que hoje eu faço o almoço com o pai" Lotor diz e no segundo seguinte era possível ouvir ele gritar pros servos que o papai dele voltou e que iria sair com os pais para um piquenique.

Keith olha pro marido tentando segurar seu sorriso de felicidade, ele não conseguia lembrar a última vez que ele viu Zarkon carregar e beijar o filho com tanto carinho. Ele tentou muito se conter mas ele não se aguentava de emoção, e começo a chorar abraçando Zarkon.

"Você fez isso.... se tornou o pai dele" Keith diz choroso mas tão feliz, isso foi tudo o que ele quis por tanto tempo. Zarkon abraça firme seu amado se sentindo tão estúpido que causou o choro de Keith por algo que deveria ser normal.

"Obrigado por abrir meus olhos. Eu fui tão cego esses anos. Eu sinceramente não sei como não desistiu de mim" Zarkon diz realmente agradecido, Keith comp sempre estava sendo a luz no fim do túnel na vida do Imperador.

"Não tem o que agradecer, você fez isso sozinho nesse último mês, eu apenas tive que mostrar o caminho. Eu nunca desistiria de você seu bobo. Até depois da morte, lembra?" Keith diz e Zarkon lentamente enxuga s lágrimas do alteano, não resistindo a deixar um beijo no amado. "Estou tão feliz por vocês. Nunca vi Lotor tão confortável ao seu lado.... Também nunca o vi tão bagunçado..." Keith diz alegre mas começa a apertar os olhos se lembrando do estado do filho mais cedo, as roupas quase destruídas, a bochecha macia com um corte fino demais, os cabelos bagunçandos e arrastando com ele um braço decapado de um sentinela. "Não tem algo pra me contar?" Keith diz em um tom que só ele podia fazer, e enquanto isso Zarkon sorria sem graça tentando não parecer culpado.

"Amorzinho do meu coração. Eu posso explicar" Tenta dizer carinhoso pra amolecer o coração de Keith, mas o olhar rígido do outro é o suficiente para saber que palavras doces não vão o amolecer.

"Tenho o dia inteiro para ouvir sua explicação...

**Author's Note:**

> Sabiam que eu tenho um tumblr agora e planejo fazer postagens de fanart Zeith lá? Eu simplesmente me apeguei a ideia de Zeith's Family e agora que tenho minha mesa digitalizadora planejo fazer fanarts dessa família incrível.
> 
> https://tommykill.tumblr.com/
> 
> English version made by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Paternity & Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448081) by [Dejihuam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam)




End file.
